Static micro-mixers are key elements in micro-reaction technology. Static micro-mixers use the principle of multi-lamination, in order in this way to achieve rapid mixing of fluid phases by means of diffusion. A geometric configuration of alternately arranged lamellae makes it possible to ensure good mixing in the microscopic range. Multi-lamination mixers made of structured and periodically stacked thin plates are already extensively described in the literature; examples of this will be found in German patents DE 44 16 343, DE 195 40 292 and the German patent application DE 199 28 123. In addition, as opposed to the multi-lamination mixers, which comprise structured and periodically stacked thin plates, the German patent application DE 199 27 554 describes a micro-mixer for mixing two or more educts, the micro-mixer having mixing cells. Each of these mixing cells has a feed chamber which is adjoined by at least two groups of channel fingers which engage in the manner of a comb between the channel fingers in order to form mixing regions. Above the mixing region there are outlet slots, which extend at right angles to the channel fingers and through which the product emerges. As a result of the parallel connection in two spatial directions, a considerably higher throughput is possible.